


Father's Day Surprise

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Neil Scenario's [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen, M/M, Victor and Hop's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Victor and Hop's son tries to figure out what to get for them for Father's Day and has a great idea to surprise them!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Neil Scenario's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826917
Kudos: 34





	Father's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special gift for my friend Gummy! twitter @Gummymela Enjoy this fanfic of Neil and his dads!

The crowd cheered as Victor successfully defeated his opponent in this month’s exhibition match. He walked over to the center of the pitch and shook the hand of Kabu, the Fire-type Gym Leader. A bright smile on both of their faces.

“Looks like I won again, Kabu! Good try, though!” Victor laughed as Kabu shook his head.

“You’re in high spirits today. Is it because of today?” 

“I guess you could say that! It’s not every day I get to spend Father’s day with my family! Oh, speaking of!” Victor reached into his back pocket and brought out a plastic box. 

“What’s this?” Kabu opened it and marveled as it was a watch in the shape of a Ccentiskorch. “Victor, is this?” The Champion nodded and blushed a bit.

“Yeah, I know that you train a lot, and you have trouble keeping track of time sometimes. So I had this made for you. I know it’s not much but, happy Father’s Day, I guess! I know it’s kind of weird since you’re not my father, but-” Just then, Kabu gave the young Champion a big hug.

“I love it; thank you. I’ll be sure to treasure it. But you should be heading back to your family soon.” Victor nodded and headed back towards the fields, only to be swarmed by a mass of reporters.

_ ‘Looks like I’m gonna be delayed again.’  _ Victor sighed and cracked his knuckles as he got himself ready for the multitude of questions.

* * *

_ Elsewhere in the lab of Wedgehurst _

Ten-year-old, Neil laughed as he finished painting his gift to his two dads. “They are so gonna love this!” 

“Love what, Neil?” The boy jumped as he covered his gifts, only to relax when Sonia appeared from behind him.

“Ms. Sonia!” Neil smiled wide as he showed her a red and purple bracelet that had a charm on them in the shape of three yellow stars. “I was just finished making these bracelets for my dads for Father’s day! They are gonna love it!”

“Oh, those look like their friendship bracelets!” Neil slammed his hands down on the table and dropped his jaw.

“What?” Sonia nodded and showed him a picture of Victor and Hop when they were younger.

“See, right there!” Neil sighed and slumped into the table as he groaned on the wood.

“This ruins everything! I can’t give them something they already have!” Just then the door opened, causing Neil to stumble around and hide the bracelets into the drawer. Hop walked through the lab and smiled at his son.

“Hey, there, champ!” He ruffled Neil’s hair and kissed his cheek. “How’s my favorite son ever?”

“I’m your only son, Papa!” Neil giggled. 

“I know, but I just wanted to poke fun.” He sat in the desk and looked over at Sonia. “Has, Vic returned yet?” Sonia shook her head and leaned onto Hop’s desk.

“Not yet. He should be home within an hour or two.”

“I see, well I better get to work then.” Hop began to flip through multiple tabs, furiously typing as he went. Sonia then walked over to Neil and winked at him as she handed him a slip of paper.

_ ‘What’s this? He wondered.’  _ As he opened it to reveal a picture of a Wooloo, but it was a different color than usual. It had black wool instead of the normal white. He looked up at Sonia, who nodded and gave him his bag.

“You can do it!” Neil nodded and threw on his red hoodie and white bag and headed out towards the Wild Area, in hopes of finding this mysterious Wooloo.

* * *

“Okay, so if I read it correctly, Papa had a Wooloo that he loved very much, so maybe if I could get them both a shiny one. They’d have a matching set! Perfect!” Neil walked around the grassy fields and spotted a big patch of white. He ran over and searched high and low for a spot of black. Only to come empty. “Hmm, no one said it was gonna be easy. Then again, I did get my shiny Toxel from an egg.”

Neil laughed at the memory of Hop going ballistic seeing the shiny for the first time. It took him hours to convince Hop to let him keep her. But he was glad he was able to keep the Pokemon. Neil laid on the grass and laughed as the sheep Pokemon, rolled around the fields. “Such carefree Pokemon! I envy you guys so much.” He sat up and began to pet some of them, that rolled by the boy. “Now if I were a shiny, where would I be?” He stood up and spotted something black, within the sea of white. “Could it be?” He ran over and touched it and picked it up. “Ah, ha!”

“Pancham!” Neil jumped as the playful Pokemon snickered at the boy.

“You’re not a Wooloo!” He sighed as he set the Pokemon down and waved it off. He stood up and continued trudging through the seas of white fluff, carefully looking for the Pokemon in question.

“Normal, normal, normal! Oh! Nope just covered in dirt.” He dug around the herd of Pokemon and sighed as the sun began to slowly set. “To set slowly. “I’ll never find one at this rate! Now, this Father’s Day will be awful!” Just then the boy spotted a large fluff of black that rolled nearby.

“Wait! There it is!” Neil excitedly shouted, causing the sheep Pokemon to be startled and roll away. “Wait, come back!” Neil chased it around as it sped up. Neil slapped his cheeks and jumped towards the Wooloo and tackled it into the ground, rolling a few feet before landing on his back. Wooloo in hand.

  
“I got it! Nice! Dad and Papa are gonna love you-”

“Stufful!” Neil looked up and saw a Stufful, smiling at him.

“Aww, aren’t you cute! Wait a minute-” Neil then froze as he remembered what his Papa mentioned.

_ ‘Be sure to not get in the way of a Bewear and her cub! Otherwise, she will be very, furious n very angry at you!’  _ Neil began to sweat as he heard the loud stomps of an angry Bewear.

“Oh, crud.” He stood up and saw the Bewear charging towards him at full speed. “Time to go!” He started to run, the Wooloo in hand. He huffed and puffed as the Bewear chased him around the Wild Area.

“Oh, geez, oh crud! Why didn’t I bring a fairy or flying type with me? I’m such a dunce! Papa is gonna give me an earful! That is if I make it out alive!” Neil suddenly tripped and tossed the Wooloo into the herd of regular Wooloo. “Oh, no!” He lifted himself up and saw the black Wooloo, in the middle of the fluff of white.

“Out of the way please!” He called out as he trudged his way through the herd. He inched closer and closer and reached out towards the Wooloo, just barely reaching towards it. “Almost…” He then froze as he heard the roar of the Bewear from behind him. He turned around and squealed as the Bewear punched the ground near him. He looked back as the herd of Wooloo began to stampede around him.

“Wait!” He tried to grab the black Wooloo but began to be trampled by the crowd of fluff. As he slowly came to, he sat up and brushed the dirt off of him and sighed.

“Dang, I lost it...I guess I’ll just go home then.” He fixed his plum-colored hair and headed home.

* * *

“I’m home…” Neil opened the door and set his bag down and saw Victor, standing near the doorway.

“Now, where have you been, young man? And why are you covered in wool and dirt?” Victor tapped his foot as Neil twiddled his thumbs.

“Well, I uh was trying to get you and Papa something special for Father’s day, but it didn’t work out as planned.”

“Oh, you mean whatever was in the drawer?” Hop interjected, causing Neil to freeze.

“Wait, you looked in there?” 

“Not really! I just saw a box in there that wasn’t there before so I just assumed it was our gifts or something.” Hop grinned as he ruffled Neil’s hair. “So what’s in the box, son?”

“Well, um...it’s probably nothing good, but I guess it’s better than nothing.” Neil walked over to the table and took out the box and handed it to Victor.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Hop giggled as Victor opened the box. Neil immediately shut his eyes as he waited for his dad’s response.

“Neil...this is...the most amazing thing ever!”

“Wait, really?” Neil shot his eyes open as he saw his dad’s marvel at the well-crafted bracelets. “I thought you guys already have some.”

“Those were our friendship bracelets, but these are really amazing, son!” Victor put the red one on his wrist and smiled as the charms, shined in the light. “I love it!”

“You do?” Hop slapped the purple one on his wrist and held Victor’s hand.

“Yeah, of course! You made these with us in mind, and we couldn’t be any happier!” Victor and Hop walked over to Neil and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much for them, Neil.”

“To think I could’ve avoided a Bewear attack if I’d known that you’d like them!”

“Wait, what??” Victor cried out. “You got attacked by what??” Neil laughed and shook his head,

“Nothing, nothing! I’m glad you love them!” Neil hugged them back and smiled.

“Happy Father’s Day to the greatest Dads to ever exist!”


End file.
